Una pequeña confesión
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: TsubaHonk drabble, sólo por el gusto de la OTP. Para Love Live! Idol Army.


**Love Live!**

 _ **Una pequeña confesión**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Hello! Va de nuevo, otro drabble de mi OTP de las musas. Un lindo TsubaHonk. Para el reto de Love Live! Idol Army. Ayudando para volver a aceitar la máquina y retomar la escritura luego de días de no escribir historias. Me disculpo por eso, pero ciertamente entre el trabajo, el viaje de comisión a un curso de actualización en el trabajo y las vacaciones con mi novia, no he tenido tiempo de nada._

— o —

¿Cómo podría definir todo lo que esa chica le hacía sentir? No estaba segura. En realidad era complicado y simple a la vez. Quizás fuera su amplia frente, la cual no dudaba en presumir, o sus delineadas cejas que le hacían recordar a una antigua belleza japonesa, o tal vez su baja estatura de la cual no notarías la diferencia pues en el escenario ella se crecía y se adueñaba del lugar, por algo era la líder de su grupo.

Sus ojos verdes no se quedaban atrás, le encantaba la manera en que la miraba poniendo toda su atención en ella aún cuando sólo dijera alguna tontería que la hacía reír. Su sonrisa era otra, la había visto sonreír en sus presentaciones y frente a otros, pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella era diferente, era especial, era sincera y cargada de tantos sentimientos que no podía evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era de tenerla consigo.

No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerará cuando la veía, cuando ella le hablaba y sin duda, se sentía morir cuando ella tomaba su mano con alguna excusa y sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor. Era hermosa, más que hermosa, era un ángel. La mejor parte de todo… era suya, su ángel particular.

Sus manos estaban sudadas por los nervios, si de normal era torpe, en este estado su torpeza se potenciaba al infinito. Aún se reía al recordar como se habían dado las cosas cuando Tsubasa la había citado en aquel parque que habían visitado con anterioridad y la líder de A-rise se confesó ante ella.

—Se que puede ser repentino, Honoka-san, pero me gustas, me gustas más de lo que mi cuerpo está dispuesto a soportar y no quiero seguir sufriendo esta tortura de no saber si me correspondes de la misma forma —sus ojos esmeralda aunque seguros tenían un cierto atisbo de miedo y sus manos delataban su nerviosismo a pesar de que se mostraba tan tranquila en el exterior.

—Yo… Tsubasa-san… —titubeé sin saber qué responder y eso creo que provocó que ella entrara en pánico pues enseguida levantó las manos negando lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo siento Honoka-san, creo que me he excedido —pude notar como sus ojos se llenaron de agua y me dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Olvida lo que he dicho, ha sido una osadía de mi parte…

No la deje continuar.

Caye su boca con mis labios o al menos esa fue la intención.

En realidad mi torpeza hizo que simplemente chocaramos nuestras narices y nos diéramos un golpe frente con frente. Aún así el dolor no se comparó con la sensación desbordante de el tacto de sus labios debajo de los míos.

Me separe de inmediato apenada y sobandome la frente y la nariz. Creo que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y sólo atine a desviar la mirada, siempre tenía que ser tan impulsiva.

—Honoka-san —dijo mi nombre dulcemente con un tono de alegría mal disimulada en su voz y sentí sus manos rodear mis mejillas para hacerme alzar la mirada y enfrentarme a sus lindos ojos verdes—, me gustas —sus palabras pusieron mi mundo de cabeza.

—También me gustas Tsubasa-san… —pronuncie de manera apenas audible y sentí su confianza regresar cuando me atrajo hacia ella con total seguridad.

Fue perfecto, tan perfecto como es ella, nada que ver con mi torpeza. La dejé guiarme, le di mi primer beso y ella lo hizo el recuerdo más hermoso de mi vida. El amor que me mostró, la calidez de sus labios, el candor de sus sentimientos, la ternura con la que me sostenía, era inevitable para mi no caer rendida de amor por ella. Desde siempre había sido mi inspiración, la musa que me había dado el impulso para iniciar todo y era mía, me amaba a mí sobre todo lo demás y yo no podía ser más feliz que eso.


End file.
